Kid and The Cat
by akai Velvet
Summary: Seekor kucing yang mempertemukannya dengan anak kecil lucu dan sedikit aneh/ Sang bocah tersenyum jahil dari balik kaca mobil "Sasuke-nii Otanjoubi Omedetou ne.." Warn : Pedo detected/ slash/ Twoshoot/ SasuNaru. Birthday Fic for Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Kid and The Cat

Naruto Fanfiction by Akai Girl

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : …

Rate : T

Warn : AU, Very OOC, Typo(s), Ngga sesuai EYD, cadel-cadel-an, Sho-ai, Pedo!Sasuke, Chibi!Naruto, dll.

.

.

Jarum jam pendek telah menunjuk ke arah angka 2 dimana matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya tepat di atas kepala. Langit bersinar dengan cerah diiringi suara hewan-hewan musim panas yang mulai berdengung nyaring di telinga.

Di bawah teriknya sinar matahari musim panas yang menyengat kulit, Sasuke Uchiha melangkahkan sepatu ketsnya dengan perlahan. Keringat meluncur turun dari balik dahinya yang terhalang helaian surai raven. Sebenarnya ia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah apalagi udara musim panas yang lembab membuat kulit porselennya mengering. Namun apa daya perintah ibunya tidak bisa di tolak juga perkataan-perkataan panas Itachi yang menyudutkannya membuat kesal.

Dan disinilah Sasuke berakhir dengan setelan baju hitam tertutup yang justru menguras cadangan energinya. Oleh karenanya Ia berjalan dengan lambat di bawah terik sinar matahari musim panas untuk pergi ke toko serbaguna melaksanakan perintah ibunya.

Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan daftar barang-barang yang harus di belinya. Ia membaca daftar belanjaannya dengan seksama hingga tak memperhatikan jalanan.

"Lilin, untuk apa ibu membeli lilin?" Gumamnya datar, tak begitu tertarik sebetulnya meskipun kedua alisnya bertaut keheranan. Dan ia tak begitu peduli kemudian.

Sasuke memasukkan kembali daftar belanjaannya. Langkahnya melewati jembatan beton yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai kecil. Aliran airnya tampak bening berkilauan terkena terpaan cahaya matahari dan terlihat menyegarkan. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin berpikir untuk menyegarkan diri di sungai, seperti saat ia masih bersikap kekanakan dulu saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu berwarna kekuningan dengan sedikit gradasi oranye berbulu tebal yang melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil di antara rerumputan hijau di pinggir sungai. Sepasang Iris onixnya tak berkedip ketika memperhatikan gumpalan berbulu yang tampak lucu yang membuatnya diliputi rasa penasaran. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin dan memiliki ekspresi wajah yang terkesan datar memiliki ketertarikan dengan benda-benda lucu. Dan jangan ungkit lagi koleksi boneka-boneka yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di dalam lemarinya yang terdapat ruang rahasia.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuruni bagian hulu sungai yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau, jalanan beraspal berjarak cukup jauh dari hulu sungai menjadikan sungainya masih terjaga kebersihannya dan tampak alami, sesuatu yang jarang di temukan di daerah perkotaan yang padat.

Memelankan langkahnya sedikit mengendap, Sasuke tak ingin Kucing yang diincarnya kabur. Ia mendekat berjongkok di rerumputan. Segera menjulurkan tangannya mengelus helaian bulu kekuningan yang kemudian merespon gerakannya.

"Meow." Kucing tersebut mengeong pada Sasuke. Lantas bergelayut manja pada tangan porselennya, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya yang berbulu tebal pada jaketnya. Senyum kemenangan terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. Ia belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia seperti sekarang sebelumnya.

Desisan suara terdengar dari mulut seseorang menggelitik telinganya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa disadarinya. "Nii-chan."

Kegiatan Sasuke terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara imut yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berat membebani punggungnya. Lantas Sasuke menoleh mengalihkan pandangan pada sesosok anak kecil dengan penutup kepala bertelinga kucing atau entahlah Sasuke tidak begitu yakin dengan bentuknya. Bocah kecil yang berusia sekitar 5 tahunan tersebut kini tengah memeluk punggungnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang manik sapphire besar yang mengintimidasi.

"Hei–Uwaa." Sepertinya Sasuke ingin sekali terlonjak bahagia jika saja tubuhnya tidak di dorong sehingga terjerembab mencium rerumputan. Sasuke membalikan badan, menatap tajam bocah kecil yang tengah berusaha mengendong kucing temuannya dengan susah payah, bahkan tinggi mereka berdua hampir sama.

Sasuke menatap datar bocah dihadapannya. Sebenranya Ia tidak tahan, ingin membantu anak kecil yang tengah kesusahan tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri membersihkan bajunya yang kotor sejenak, Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekat, anak kecil itu memasang posisi siaga melindungi sang kucing di balik punggung, mungkin ia ingin terlihat seperti superhero yang menjadi tontonan anak-anak di TV.

"Nii-chan, jangan mendekat. Kau ingin menculik Kyuubi kan? mengakulah. Atau kau juga ingin menculik Naluto–Uwaa."

Naluto? Jadi namanya Naluto. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia tak memperdulikan Naruto sesaat. Naruto mulai berlari menggelingi Sasuke diikuti kucingnya–Kyuubi yang justru terlihat gesit, mungkin Kyuubi berpikir Naruto mengajaknya bermain.

"–Uwaa. Ahh. Penjahat." Naruto berteriak sembari terus berlari berusaha menarik perhatian ibu-ibu yang tengah berjalan melewati jembatan.

Sasuke yang menyadari maksud tindakan Naruto mendelik tajam, ia menarik topi Naruto yang semula berkibar-kibar kemudian mendudukan diri di rumput memeluk anak itu erat. Tangannya membungkam bibir Naruto dari balik pelukan eratnya tersebut.

"Mhhmm Ghhm." Gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

Tangan Sasuke terlepas ketika ibu-ibu tersebut menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan. Ia menghela nafas, sedikit bersyukur tidak harus memberikan penjelasan pada ibu-ibu yang nyatanya tidak terlihat peduli. Sasuke menatap tangannya yang basah dipenuhi air liur kemudian mengusapkannya ke rumput. Perempatan timbul di dahi Sasuke saat Naruto justru menjulur-julurkan lidah seakan mengejeknya.

"Naluto, kan?" Tanya Sasuke kalem setelah emosinya telah menyurut berkat keberadaan Kyuubi yang kini bermain-main di kakinya.

"Bukan. Tapi Nal-luto." Naruto berusaha menekankan namanya yang tetap saja terucap dengan cadel.

Otak jenius Sasuke langsung mengerti maksud bocah kecil itu. "Naruto." Ia kembali bertanya. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"6." Kyuubi mendekat menggesek-gesekkan punggungnya manja ke kaki Naruto yang membuat perhatian bocah tersebut teralih.

Iris onix Sasuke melayang kearah Naruto memandangi tingkah bocah yang tengah asik bermain dengan Kyuubi. Sekilas ia mendapati tiga garis halus samar di pipi Naruto saat bocah itu tertawa. Lantas Sasuke bertanya. "Apa itu tanda lahir?"

"Aku menggambalnya dengan spidol pelmanen milik Iluka-sensei agal telihat milip Kyuubi."

Jawaban Naruto yang polos membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa namun dia mencoba menahannya dengan tetap menunjukkan raut wajah datar.

Naruto mendekat menunjukkan pipinya tembemnya yang dihiasi tiga tanda mirip kucing dikedua sisinya. Cengiran terbentuk di wajah berkulit coklatnya yang tembem membuatnya terlihat manis dengan kulit kecoklatan yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. "Coba peganglah."

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya mengelus pipi kecoklatan Naruto. Kulit Naruto terasa sangat halus ketika bersentuhan dengan telapak tanganya. Ia ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi Naruto yang menyerupai bentuk kue mochi kenyal.

Namun ada satu hal yang Sasuke lupakan sejak awal. Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak awal ingin ditanyakan terlintas di kepala. Ia memegang bahu Naruto, menatap manik sapphirenya serius melupakan Kyuubi yang melompat-lompat mencoba menangkap serangga. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini sendirian?"

Naruto terdiam wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Raut wajahnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sejenak keheningan benar-benar menyelimuti mereka hingga dengungan serangga pun enggan terdengar. Naruto mulai memutar-mutar tas kecil yang tersampir di bahunya, sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi meminta penjelasan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, manik sapphire kembarnya berkilat-kilat di bawah terpaan sinar matahari yang terhalangi oleh gumpalan awan. "Kaa-san menghilang. Hiks.."

.

.

Tanpa terasa bayang-bayang matahari semakin memajang, matahari mulai merosok kearah barat. Sasuke menengadah memperhatikan langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah dari biru cerah, bercorak warna kemerahan dan kemudian menjadi hitam keseluruhan. Malam telah tiba. Kumpulan titik-titik kecil bercahaya menghiasi langit menemani bulan sabit yang menerangi langit malam. Lampu-lampu jalan telah menyala menerangi jalan beraspal yang justru cenderung sepi, hanya satu dua mobil yang lewat melesat dengan cepat.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih saat genggaman di tangan kanannya mengerat. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya, Kyuubi berjalan dibelakang mengekori mereka berdua sembari memperhatikan daerah sekitar yang asing untuknya.

"Aku ingin es klim lagi."

Sasuke menatap es lilin di tangannya yang hanya tinggal separuh. Saat tiba di toko ia hanya membeli satu bungkus es lilim yang berisi 2 batang es didalamnya. Ia dengan sangat terpaksa mengajak Naruto juga Kyuubi menemainya ke toko serbaguna yang memang terletak cukup jauh. Sesuatu di dalam sudut hatinya melonjak gembira. Toh, ia berjanji pada Naruto akan mengantarnya sampai bertemu ibunya dan ia juga telah menyelesaikan barang pesanan ibunya meski sedikit terlambat pulang.

Dia tidak mungkinkan membiarkan Naruto seorang diri di pinggir sungai setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto hilang atau kehilangan ibunya. Naruto berkata semula mereka bertiga –Ayah, Ibu dan Naruto plus Kyuubi yang tidak dihitung– berniat pergi ke festival musim panas di kuil terdekat sekaligus berdoa di kuil. Mereka tidak begitu menghafal daerah sekitar karena baru saja pindah ke daerah Tokyo satu bulan yang lalu.

Dan saat itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di perempatan jalan yang sepi menuju toko yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Naruto sangat antusias saat mobil berhenti, ia mengira perjalanan telah usai dan mereka tiba di festival. Ia turun dari mobil menuntun Kyuubi tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, berlari kegirangan tak tentu arah saat ibunya lengah. Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di pinggir sungai. Itulah akhir cerita Naruto yang sedikit dimengerti Sasuke dengan bahasa cadelnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Naruto yang mencapai setinggi lengannya. "Baiklah.. Ini." Ia memberikan es lilinnya pada Naruto, membuat bocah itu melompat-lompat kecil. Sepertinya Kyuubi juga ikut senang dengan mengeong di belakang sana.

Udara malam mulai terasa dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh Sasuke membuatnya bergidik kecil. Ia terus melangkah atas jalanan beraspal meski kedua kakinya pegal, meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Lama mereka berjalan cukup membuat Naruto dan dirinya kelelahan. Sesekali Naruto akan mengeluh tidak jelas pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada kantong kertas belanjaan yang didekapnya erat. Ia menyingkap lengan jaketnya, melihat jam tangan yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk kearah angka 7.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara keramaian juga mulai terlihat deretan lampu menyala terang dari kejauhan. Sasuke memasang pendenggaran mencari dari mana sumber suara berasal. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur karena suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah kuil yang ia ketahui jaraknya tidak begitu jauh lagi.

"Festival." Pekik Sasuke yang tanpa sadar mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan Naruto.

"Ayo, Sasuke-nii kesana." Naruto mulai berlari menunjuk kejauhan.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah lari kecil Naruto. Ia melirik Kyuubi di belakang yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan langkah kecilnya. Kemudian ia memutar haluan, menggendong Kyuubi mendekapnya di dada dan kembali berlari menyusul Naruto.

 **TBC**

.

Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun and B'Day for me too in 21 July /kemarin.

Ini fic persembahan buat Ultah Sasuke. Tapi disini Sasuke kok jadi OOC banget ya. Akai menistakan Sasuke tapi dia bahagia banget dengan chibi Naruto dan kucingnya. Btw, usianya Sasuke berapa ya? Kalo akai sih udah bertambah tua 1 tahun /ngga mau sebut merek :P

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2, karena Akai ngetiknya ngebut ini fic jadi Twoshoot. Semoga selesai.

Mind to Review..


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang tangan mungil menggoyang-goyangkan tali dari lonceng kecil yang terjuntai ke bawah dengan semangat sehingga lonceng kuil berbunyi dengan nyaring. Bau dupa yang dibakar mulai menyangat memenuhi hidungnya. Lilin yang menyala dengan cahaya remang-remang membuat pandangannya menjadi minim, sehingga ruang geraknya terbatas.

Tubuhnya membungkuk dua kali lalu kedua tangannya bertepuk dengan jumlah yang sama.

"Sekarang ucapkanlah permohonanmu dengan khusyuk." Ujar Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang. Rambut yang menurutnya aneh.

Kepala berambut pirang jabrik Naruto kecil menunduk dalam, sepasang iris sapphirenya terpejam. Kedua tangannya menangkup sejajar dengan dada, berharap kami-sama dapat mendengar doanya yang terucap dari dalam hati.

'Kami-sama, aku ingin Sasuke-nii tetap bersamaku hingga kami berdua bertemu Ayah dan Ibu, dan semuanya akan selesai setelah itu.'

Sasuke melirik Naruto, bocah kecil disebelahnya setelah ia menyelesaikan doanya. Sepintas senyum tipis yang tak kentara tampak dibibirnya. Namun senyum itupun benar-benar lenyap sesaat sepasang iris sapphire besar tertuju ke arahnya, membuat ia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hn. Ayo, segera melanjutkan pencarian kembali." Ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak mengambil kantong belanjaan yang diletakkan di sudut kuil bersama Kyuubi didekatnya. Petugas pengurus kuil memperbolehkan hewan masuk asalkan dijauhkan dari tempat berdoa dan karena hari ini kuil dibuka untuk menyambut festival.

Naruto kecil mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke menuruni tangga kuil dengan sedikit berlari. Saat sepasang iris sapphirenya tertuju ke tempat festival dibawah kungkungan langit malam, beberapa orang telah memenuhi area kuil yang luas. Sebelumnya saat mereka baru saja datang hanya stan-stan yang berdiri dan hanya terdapat sedikit orang.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke Sasuke yang menghela nafas berat. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai keramaian yang justru berbanding terbalik dengannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum lebar.

Suasana festival begitu ramai Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto memastikan bocah pirang itu tidak hilang dari genggaman tangannya. Kyuubi berada dalam gendongan Naruto, meski besar tubuh keduanya hampir sama, hanya untuk memastikan Kyuubi tidak terinjak. Ia menuntun Naruto menuju stan kecil penjual takoyaki yang cukup sepi.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menepi, mengambil tempat di bangku yang terbuat dari beton di halaman kuil tepat dibelakang sebuah stan. Setiap stan dihiasi lampion-lampion merah yang menyala terang namun bagian belakang hanya terkena sinar remang-remang meskipun tidak terlalu gelap.

"Tunggulah disini."

Sasuke berujar singkat sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan atas perintah Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke telah beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di atas bangku, kakinya beranyun-ayun seirama perasaannya saat ini. Kyuubi mengulung dirinya di pangkuan Naruto matanya terpejam ketika Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

Sepasang iris sapphirenya memandang takjub suasana festival di sekelilingnya Aroma khas kue-kue manis memasuki indra penciumannya ketika Naruto menghirup udara, aromanya lebih baik daripada aroma dupa. Stan-stan yang menyediakan permainan ataupun menjual makanan ramai dikerubungi banyak orang, bahkan jalan menuju kuil ramai penuh sesak, terkadang orang-orang harus berdesakan saat berjalan. Ada juga gadis-gadis cantik yang mengenakan yukata berwarna-warni dengan hiasan rambut yang tak kalah indahnya.

Baru pertama kalinya Naruto menghadiri festival musim panas yang diadakan di kota. Di desanya dulu, orang-orang cenderung lebih memilih mengadakan upacara untuk menghormati dewa-dewa, tidak banyak diadakan festival apalagi saat musim panas tiba.

"Ini."

Naruto kecil tersadar dari keterbuaiannya akan festival saat suara Sasuke menyapa indra pendenggarannya. Sebuah wadah kertas berisi takoyaki yang mengepulkan asap panas tersodor di hadapan wajahnya.

Alih-alih kegirangan Naruto justru memandang penuh minat tepat kearah iris hitam kelam Sasuke yang seketika berpaling. Sasuke tampak bersikap acuh dari luar dengan ekspresi datarnya, tetapi meskipun tidak begitu memahaminya Naruto tahu ada sisi baik di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Aligatou-nee, Sasuke-nii." Sepasang iris sapphire besar kembarnya berkilat-kilat, senyum mengembang di wajah tembemnya. Senyuman yang paling tulus dan menunjukkan kepolosan dalam dirinya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sembari mendudukan diri di sebelah Naruto. Ia menengadah memandang langit malam yang bertabur banyak sekali titik-titik kecil. Ia masukkan kedua tangganya ke dalam saku jaket hitam yang dipakainya saat semilir angin malam menerpa tubuhnya.

Iris hitamnya beralih menolehkan pandangan ke samping, menatap lurus Naruto. Untungnya bocah itu tidak terganggu oleh udara malam yang dingin dengan pakaian baju berlengan panjangnya. Bocah itu justru terlihat senang dengan memasukkan satu-persatu bola takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pipinya yang tembem terkembung saat mengunyah.

Kruyuk

Naruto kecil melemparkan tatapan polosnya kearah Sasuke dengan pipi yang tembem terlihat semakin tembem karena mengembung. Sasuke justru balik menatapnya dengan datar berharap Naruto tidak membahas lebih lanjut bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya.

Naruto menelan makanannya dengan tergesa. "Apa itu suala dari pelutmu Sasuke-nii?" Naruto kecil memicingkan iris sapphirenya, mencoba mengintimidasi Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Mungkin Sasuke akan mencubit gemas pipi Naruto saat ini untuk membungkam mulut kecilnya yang cerewet itu. Namun ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengantarkan Naruto dalam keadaan utuh pada orangtuanya. Ia membuka mulut membuat sebuah alasan. "Buk–"

Sebuah bola takoyaki memasuki mulutnya, membungkam perkataan Sasuke. Naruto kecil tak membiarkan penyangkalannya terpungkas hingga selesai. Ia mengunyah takoyaki di dalam mulutnya kemudian menelannya cepat. "–Hn." Gumamnya.

"Apa kau mau lagi?" tanya Naruto kecil dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sebuah seringaian bermain di bibir Sasuke. "Hn, suapi aku lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tak menunggu waktu lama sebuah bola takoyaki telah memasuki mulutnya. Naruto menganggap candaannya sesuatu yang serius.

"Haha.." Naruto menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulutnya menjadi kikikan kecil.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala bocah disampingnya, mengacak rambut jabrik pirang Naruto yang terasa halus di telapak tangan. Tangan mungil Naruto mencoba meraih tangannya, namun dengan jeli ia selalu menghindar dan berakhir semakin mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto kecil menggembungkan pipi tembemnya, terlihat kesal dan imut di saat bersamaan. Sasuke pun tak juga berhenti mengacak rambut Naruto, justru sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Teme, hentikan.. ttebayo." Rajuk bocah tersebut dengan suara serak hampir menangis. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju kedepan. Tampak air mata yang akan jatuh menggantung di sudut matanya.

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang ditimbulkan dari para pengunjung festival yang melewati tempat mereka sekarang. Sasuke panik, saat beberapa pandangan orang-orang menghakimi kearahnya. Ia mendesis, memijat keningnya. Mungkin tangisan Naruto menarik perhatian mereka, sehingga mereka mengira ia yang telah membuat seorang bocah kecil menangis.

Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto. "Baiklah-baiklah. Jangan menangis Naru-chan." Ujarnya dengan lembut mencoba untuk meredakan tangisan Naruto meski ekspresi diwajahnya tetap datar.

Sasuke termenung sesaat ketika jemarinya mengusap bulir air mata yang tampak berkilau di sudut mata Naruto. Iris onixnya menelusuri setiap struktur wajah tembem Naruto yang kini berhadapan jelas dengan wajahnya. Iris sapphire besarnya, pipi tembem berkulit coklat terbakar matahari, bibir mungil yang tipis, dan rambut pirangnya, mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya dulu. Sasuke pun tidak begitu yakin, ingatannya sedikit samar ketika mengingat masa lampau.

"Meong."

Kyuubi mengeong turun dari pangkuan paha mungil Naruto, menyadarkan bocah pirang tersebut dari tangisannya. Kyuubi menoleh sekilas pada Naruto menampilkan iris oranye tajamnya yang berkilat diantara keremangan cahaya. Tak menunggu waktu lama Kyuubi berlari menjauh dengan keempat kaki mungilnya dengan cepat.

Naruto kecil tak menduga Kyuubi lari darinya, ada apa dengannya. "Kyuubi!"

Seruan Naruto tak sekalipun diindahkan. Kyuubi tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti itu pada pemiliknya, khususnya Naruto. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa tangan Sasuke mengikuti Kyuubi yang berlari menembus kerumunan orang dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu diwaktu yang bersamaan..

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah mencoba mengonsentrasikan tembakan pada sasaran dihadapannya. Senjatanya telah tergenggam erat di tangan kanan, siap dilemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga pada sasaran. Menembak sasaran bukanlah hal sulit untuknya, apalagi ia telah berkali-kali berlatih tembakan sempurna tepat mengenai titik tengah. Namun sasarannya kali ini cukup sulit meskipun tidak perlu membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah pertaruhan antara hidup atau mati.

Iris hitam lawannya berkilat tajam, menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Senyum senantiasa terukir di moncong wajahnya.

"Anata! kau bisa mendapatkannya." Sorakan tersebut terdengar dari kerumunan di belakang sana.

Seruan yang membuat keringat dingin meluncur turun dari dahinya. Suasana disekitar terasa berat dengan bisikan-bisikan pelan, menanti siapa yang menang. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus pada sasaran tembak. Sorakan tersebut menjadi pengaruhnya besar pada mentalnya.

Ia menelan ludah bersiap menembak, tidak sekalipun melemaskan jemarinya yang mulai terasa kebas. Tangganya teranyun kedepan ketika bola terlontar. Ia telah menembak dengan kecepatan yang tiada tanding, secepat kilat bahkan orang-orang tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia menembak.

Bruk

Boneka beruang berwarna putih yang terpasang di etalase stan jatuh dengan mudah hanya dengan sekali tembakan dari tangan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Itulah dia suamiku." Ujar seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sembari melompat-lompat kecil, membuat surai merahnya yang terurai bergerak naik-turun. "Anata, kau harus mendapatkan semuanya untuk Naru-chan." Lanjutnya membuat pria paruh baya disana semakin menunduk lemas layaknya tidak ada tenaga dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa pasang mata berbeda warna menatapnya dengan pandangan heran maupun kagum. Ia beranjak dengan senyuman tersungging lebar dibibirnya seolah tidak peduli akan tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya.

Terdengar suara obi yang berbunyi keras bertubrukan dengan tanah kemudian disusul sebuah teriakan memaksa seorang gadis. "Ku-Kushina-san."

Sang pemilik surai merah menoleh ketika seorang gadis dengan pakaian mirip yukata berlari mendekat kearahnya dengan berlari kecil. Pakaiannya sedikit berbeda dengan yukata biasanya. Warna monoton seragam yang lazim dipakai gadis kuil, atasan putih dan bawahannya berwarna merah tanpa hiasan.

"Nani? Hinata-chan." Iris rubynya melayangkan pandangan pada salah satu stan makanan yang kelihatan lezat. Aroma olahan bumbu yang berbau wangi bercampur di udara.

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal sejenak sebelum berbicara. "A-ak-hirnya aku menemukanmu. Apa Kushina-san telah menemukan Naru-chan?" Pertanyannya yang gagap hanya dibalas gelenggan lemah, perhatian Kushina tidak ada padanya.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia membawa sesuatu berkaki empat dalam tangannya yang terlihat merepotkan. Benda tersebut menggeliat membuat Hinata pun enggan membawanya. Ia ingin tugas yang diberikan padanya ini cepat selesai. "A-apa menurut Kushina-san kucing seperti ini adalah kucing liar? Aku berniat melepaskannya ke hutan."

Kushina yang awalnya tidak begitu memperhatikan kali ini menoleh. Iris rubynya melebar, kemudian dengan spontanitas ia berteriak, "Kyuubi!"

Tangan Kushina merebut dengan cepat Kyuubi yang berada dalam genggaman Hinata. Kyuubi mengeong, mengeluskan kepalanya pada lengan Kushina, merasa aman.

Ekspresi keterkejutan Kushina sedikit membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, namun sebelum ia sempat mengajukan pertanyaan Kushina telah lebih dulu menanyainya dengan nada keras membuat keberaniannya menciut.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"De-dekat stan takoyaki. Di bangku kuil, salah satu temanku juga menemukan kantung belanjaan. Ka-kami membawanya ke Pos pengaduan."

"Antar aku kesana."

Sebelum Hinata menjawab tangannya telah diseret oleh sang bibi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hal mudah bagi Sasuke berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang tanpa melihat ke depan karena Naruto menyeretnya. Beberapa kali juga tubuhnya bertabrakan membuat orang yang menjadi korban tabrakan menggerutu meskipun ia telah berulang kali meminta maaf sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu ia mengendong Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan menuju wilayah belakang kuil yang cenderung sepi.

Mengejar Kyuubi pun percuma. Mereka telah kehilangan jejak lebih dulu. Dan sepertinya ada yang sesuatu yang terlupakan oleh Sasuke.

Suara pohon-pohon yang bergemirisik terkena hembusan angin membuat Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat terlihat gelap tak tertembus oleh iris sapphirenya. Bahkan ia tidak dapat melihat sela-sela pohon. Gelap, tidak ada penerangan apapun disana bahkan bulan di atas terhalangi oleh gumpalan awan. Detik berikutnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Hue.. Kyuubi hilang." Naruto kecil menggerutu lewat celah leher Sasuke membuat suaranya terendam. Ia terus melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, enggan turun dari gendonggan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia takut pada kegelapan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia ingin segera beranjak dari tempat yang menurutnya mengerikan tersebut.

"Hn. Kyuubi pasti akan kembali." Balas Sasuke datar.

Meski Sasuke terlihat tenang pemuda itu terlihat tengah merogoh saku celananya, saat tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia telah sadar sejak awal kantung belanjaannya tertinggal di bangku tadi. Dan di dalam sana ia menaruh semua bawaannya termasuk ponsel.

Sasuke berniat mengutarakan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya jika saja di sana tidak ada Naruto. Ia tidak berniat membuat Naruto kecil yang polos berkata-kata kasar.

Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Sasuke menerpa leher Naruto, membuat bocah itu bergidik kecil. "Kenapa suke?"

Baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan nada imut serta memanggilnya dengan sebutan manja.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke datar. Emosinya telah mereda.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Suara dari keramaian di kuil yang terdengar meramaikan tempat itu. Sasuke terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya sedangkan Naruto juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Suit.. Dor

Sebuah kembang api meletus di udara disusul kemudian puluhan kembang api aneka warna meluncur dan meledak di langit memuntahkan percikan berwarna biru, merah, kuning, dan hijau. Langit malam itu dipenuhi riak-riak cahaya yang melebar kemudian menjadi percikan dan hilang. Sinarnya yang terang mampu menembus sela-sela dedaunan di pohon, sehingga hutan yang semula gelap terlihat lebih terang dan terkesan indah.

"Indah."

Sasuke menoleh, pandangannya terpaku pada sorot mata Naruto yang menerawang memandang langit malam. Bagai terhipnotis, Sasuke tidak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iris sapphire yang biru sejernih air menyatu dengan refleksi cahaya kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Mata obsidiannya tidak berkedip sekalipun, tanpa sadar ia bergumam. "Ya. Indah."

 **.**

Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam telah menunjuk ke angka 10 namun suasana festival di kuil belum nampak akan berhenti. Pengunjung festival masih setia terjaga dengan menikmati permainan yang tersedia di stan permainan, seringkali mereka berteriak mengeluh gagal ataupun bersorak kegirangan. Pengunjung festival memang tidak sebanyak sebelumnya namun mayoritas adalah orang dewasa dan para orang tua. Pesta sake juga telah digelar di depan halaman kuil.

"Hik.. Pirang teme hik.. Semua daganganku.. hik habis."

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan datar pada seorang kakek tua yang bergumam tidak jelas lewat di depannya. Kakek tua tersebut berjalan sempoyong, hampir saja terjatuh sebelum tubuhnya kemudian dipapah seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih ketika hembusan nafas nafas Naruto menerpa pundaknya. Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun sejak berakhirnya kembang api sehingga membuat Naruto perlahan mulai terlelap dalam gendongannya, mungkin bocah itu terlalu lelah setelah seharian berada di luar. Rambut pirang Naruto bersembunyi dalam ceruk lehernya yang terhalangi oleh jaket hitam.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan, hampir saja ia melupakan tujuan awalnya yaitu pergi ke Pos pengaduan hendak menanyakan kantung belanjaannya yang tertinggal di bangku kuil. Mungkin ia akan membawa Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya semalam dan jika orangtuanya bertanya tentang Naruto ia akan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Langkah kakinya telah membawa Sasuke sampai di depan pos pengaduan tepat di tempat barang hilang. Iris onixnya menilik sejenak saat tidak mendapati gadis kuil yang biasanya melayani dibalik meja.

Ia berdecak kesal, kemudian berbicara dengan datar. "Permisi.."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menunggu hingga muncul wanita paruh baya bersurai merah yang tampaknya bukan gadis kuil dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Gomena–" Hening sejenak. Sepasang iris onix dan iris ruby saling memandang dalam keterkejutan. Sang pemilik iris ruby terlebih dahulu bereaksi dengan teriakannya. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke memandang datar wanita paruh baya yang telah berteriak tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Diantara banyak pilihan yang ada dikepalanya –yang sudah terencana namun takdir berkata lain, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan wanita di depannya yang sangat familiar di matanya. Walaupun kejadiannya telah lama berlalu namun ingatan otak jeniusnya masih mengingat wanita yang dulu sering mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ehm.." Suara erangan tersebut berasal dari bocah berkulit tan yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Bocah itu terbangun kemudian menguap sembari mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Nande Sasuke-nii?"

"Tidurlah terus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Sasuke entah yang berapa sejak ia berada dalam mobil keluarga Uzumaki bersama orangtua Naruto. Tentunya Sasuke sedikit merasa lega ia tidak harus berjalan kaki dengan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk tiba di rumah. Sekarang yang dihadapinya adalah anggota keluarga yang merepotkan.

"Sasuke terimakasih kau telah menjaga Naru-chan. Aku sangat khawatir padanya." Ujar pria paruh baya pemilik surai pirang bernama Minato Namikaze sang kepala keluarga dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat begitu enteng.

Seharusnya jika ia menyesal, orangtua yang baik pasti akan panik dan bergegas mencari anaknya yang hilang bukannya bermain-main. Sasuke menatap datar pria paruh baya di bangku kemudi yang tengah berbicara padanya disertai kikikan kecil. Apakah itu ekspresi menyesal?

"Lama tidak berjumpa kau sudah bertambah tinggi di umur 17 tahun padahal saat kau masih kecil kau sangat imut. Dan kau juga semakin tampan mirip Fugaku."

Ucapan tersebut keluar dengan lancar tanpa jeda berasal dari Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, ibu Naruto sekaligus istri dari Minato. Ia bersikeras tidak akan merubah marganya menjadi Namikaze setelah menikah dengan Minato sehingga membuatnya memiliki marga ganda. Diumurnya yang telah menginjak 40 tahun rupanya masih terlihat awet muda.

Seketika suasana dalam mobil tersebut hening, hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang melingkupi ruangan berlapis besi. "Benarkan?" Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada ragu mengakhiri keheningan di antara keempat orang dalam mobil.

"Sasuke-nii memang tampan.." ujar Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto yang imut harus memiliki pasangan ayah-ibu merepotkan. Walaupun Sasuke tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Naruto sedikit banyak atau memang mirip dengan Minato.

Perkataan Naruto barusan mampu membuat Sasuke berpaling mungkin disertai mulut menganga lebar dan iris onix yang melebar jika saja ekspresi diwajahnya tidak terhalangi wajah kelewat datar. Ia berdehem memalingkan pandangan pada pemandangan malam yang terlihat bergerak dari kaca mobil.

Sepasang pantulan bola mata sapphire yang bersih secerah langit menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.. "Siapa Fugaku, Kaa-san?"

"Dia lelaki..–maksudku ayah Sasuke."

Suasana dalam mobil menjadi larut dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto dan ditanggapi oleh Kushina. Sasuke tetap termenung larut dalam pikirannya menatap jendela dari bangku belakang mobil tempatnya. Kyuubi terlelap dalam pangkuan Naruto sedangkan seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi pun tetap dengan aura suram yang menguar darinya. Tetap seperti itu hingga mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Mobil sport berwarna hitam tersebut berhenti tepat di depan halaman sebuah rumah bergaya modern bertingkat dua lantai dengan cat berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat suram.

"Akhirnya kita sampai Naru-chan." Kushina berujar dengan nada sing a song turun dari mobil. "Biarkan Kyuubi di dalam mobil." Perintahnya ketika Naruto berniat menggendong Kyuubi bersamaan.

Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke membuat senyum tipis tak kentara tersungging di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan berkulit porselen memutar kenop pintu rumah bercat abu-abu yang tampak suram, bahkan jendela tertutup rapat dengan keadaan gelap. Kernyitan heranlah yang pertama kali timbul di dahi Sasuke mendapati semua lampu di dalam rumahnya padam dan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Mungkinkah sesuatu telah terjadi, sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan seperti perampokan. Tetapi, siapa pencuri yang akan memasuki halaman rumah beraura suram? bahkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumputnya pun mereka mungkin akan lari terbirit-birit terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadapi sang tuan rumah, ayahnya.

Rumahnya memang tampak cukup suram jika dilihat dari luar, justru semakin menyeramkan pada malam hari dengan cat yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna abu-abu yang berpadu dengan warna hitam juga sedikit warna biru. Naruto kecil yang semula bersamanya menyembunyikan ketakutannya dalam gendonggan Kushina.

"Tadaima." Mengucap salam, tanpa melepas sepatu kets yang menjadi alas kaki ia meletakkan kantung belanjaan di sembarang tempat sebab keadaan ruangan yang serba gelap. Sepasang onixnya menangkap sekilas barang-barang disekitarnya dalam keadaan minim pencahayaan. Keadaan gelap gulita, bahkan cahaya bulan tidak mampu menembus memasuki celah gorden yang berwarna hitam. Salahkan kakaknya yang mengganti semua kelambu cerah milik ibunya dengan warna hitam. Alasannya adalah untuk memadukan warna rumah mereka.

Keadaan gelap selang beberapa detik setelahnya, muncul nyala api kecil. Sorot matanya menajam mendapati cahaya kuning yang semakin terlihat menyala terang.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke/Sasuke-kun."

Serempak suara ucapan selamat diucapkan secara bersama ketika lampu menyala menerangi ruangan. Yang sedikit tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke adalah Kushina yang juga ikut bersorak mengucap selamat ulang tahun. Mungkin ibunya yang telah merencanakan semua acara kejutan untuknya, termasuk insiden hilangnya Naruto. Tidak heran, Kushina dan Mikoto telah menjadi teman akrab sejak mereka saling mengenal saat dulu pernah bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Sasuke memicingkan mata saat cahaya terang tidak membiasakan matanya terbiasa dengan sinar lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala dengan terang. Kedua ujung bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman, baru kali ia merasa perasaan senang yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Sasuke-nii selamat ulang tahun."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke teralih, senyuman di bibirnya ia tunjukan pada Naruto, bocah kecil yang turut serta memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Tiuplah lilinya dan ucapkan permohonanmu, Otouto." Perintah tersebut berasal dari Itachi, kakaknya.

Sepasang tangan milik ibunya memegang sebuah kue berlapis krim putih dengan hiasan lambang kipas keluarga Uchiha bertuliskan angka 17 di tengahnya juga 3 lilin merah panjang yang ditancapakan menjulang di bagian atas.

Iris onixnya menatap wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang penuh perhatian dan sangat lembut menghangatkan hatinya. Ia pejamkan kelopak matanya, mulai merapal kembali doa yang ia ucapkan di kuil dalam hati.

'Semoga semua orang bahagia dan juga Naruto selalu ada bersamaku.'

Kepulan asap lilin menghilang bercampur di udara melambungkan harapannya.

 **End**

But..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake 1**

"Sasuke-nii aku membelikan hadiah ini untukmu. Maaf.." Perkataan Naruto teputus ketika Sasuke merebut boneka beruang putih di tangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Mulut Naruto mengganga terbuka lebar.

"Hn. Aku menyukainya Naru-chan.."

Sasuke memandang lurus boneka yang kini beralih ke tangannya dengan iris onix berkilat terpukau meski ekspresi yang terlihat diwajahnya tetap datar.

"..Maaf tapi aku mempunyai 3 lagi pembelian dali otou-san yang memenangkan hadiah, sisanya tellalu banyak jadi otou-san menyimpannya di bagasi mobil dan aku membelikan salah satunya pada Sasu-nii sebagai hadiah.." Naruto mencolek krim kue ulang tahun Sasuke yang telah menjadi potongan dengan jari telunjuk. Ia menghisap jarinya membuat pandangan Sasuke beralih sepenuhnya kearah Naruto kecil. ".. Tapi sebenalnya aku juga mempunyai hadiah lain untukmu."

"Apa?"

Sebuah ciuman dari bibir tipis Naruto yang berlapis minyak berasal dari krim mendarat di dahi porselen Sasuke. Sasuke bersupah bibir Naruto sangat lembut bahkan saat Naruto melepas ciumannya, ia masih merasakan bibir Naruto di dahinya yang mengkilap dan lembut.

"Sasuke-nii wajahmu memerah." Tangan mungil Naruto memegang dua sisi pipi Sasuke. Ia membuat wajah sempurna Sasuke dipenuhi krim.

"Haha. Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja."

Sasuke berada di ambang antara kesadaran dan mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake 2**

"Jadi apa ibu yang merencanakan semuanya?" Sasuke melipat kedua tanganya di dada, ia mengajukan pertanyaan sesaat setelah mobil sporty hitam milik keluarga Namikaze pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Tentu."

"Termasuk Naruto yang hilang di pinggir sungai?"

"Apa Naru-chan hilang? Aku hanya memberitahu Kushina-chan pada pagi hari, seingatku tanggal 21 bahwa, tanggal 23 Juli kami akan mengadakan kejutan untukmu pada jam 12 malam, tepat di jam pergantian hari. Namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana saat kau tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Kami menunggumu dan kau pulang tepat pukul 12 malam. Justru yang membuatku bingung adalah kepulanganmu bersama Kushina-chan."

Mikoto memijat keningnya, melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan putra sulungnya sendirian di sana. "Aku akan menghubungi Kushina-chan lagi besok."

Tanpa mereka sadari sang bocah kecil berambut pirang menyunginggkan senyum jahilnya di balik kaca mobil sporty yang telah berjalan menjauhi pekarangan kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke-nii Otanjoubi Omedetou nee.."

 **.**

To : KushiNaru

From : Mikoto_Uchiha

Kushi-chan akhirnya Minato menuruti permintaanmu untuk membeli rumah di Tokyo walaupun daerah pinggiran namun suasananya seperti di Konoha kan. Selamat.

Maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu yang kau kirim seminggu yang lalu. Aku cukup sibuk merencanakan ulang tahun Sasuke yang akan berlangsung tanggal 23 Juli, Aku memberinya sebuah surprise. Semoga dia senang. Apa kau masih ingat dengan Sasuke? Dia telah beranjak 17 tahun sekarang.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Aku juga mendengar anak pertamamu Naruto –Naru-chan. Anak yang imut aku ingin segera bertemu.

Kushi-chan Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah kafe yang baru buka. Kapan pun kau memiliki waktu luang, segera balas pesankku. Tapi jangan terlalu lama.

Message Received, 21 Juli 20XX

 **.**

End

 **.**

 **.**

Nyoba banyak twist dan akhirnya Akai mendapat word sebanyak ini. /tepar

Mungkin Akai akan Hiatus untuk sementara karena suatu hal di dumay dan ini fic terakhir sebelum hiatus. Akai udah ngga kuat.. /tepar

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah nunggu, review, fave, alert dan semuanya yang sudah membaca semua fic Akai

Terimakasih

kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Aiko Michishige, Aprieelyan, Arum Junnie, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, Dovyqueensan, Ganbattekudasai, Inneedtohateyou, MahoganyLOXX, Maulidputri, Miyu Mayada, Namikaze Otorie, Pororokkamj, blue butler, chennie21, depdeph, helenasiwonena, sivanya anggarada, versetta, .1, onyx sky, URuRuBaek, choikim1310, Afh596, shirota strain, cloudyeye, hanazawa kay, rei diazee, dan kalian semuanya.

Jaa Ne..


End file.
